monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicity Lupus
'' "Don't Criticize me, I might just claw your eyes out!" - Felicity in 'Fur will Fly.' '''Felicity Lupus '''is the daughter of the Chimera. She is always in the latest trends and the musically inclined one of the group. She only has one big brother by the name of Leon Lupus, who graduated. 'Personality' Felicity is hyperactive, energetic,and very intelligent. She also is attitude prone. She loves music and is often singing when bored or just to pass time. Felicity is very kind hearted and believes that no monster should be mistreated based on what they are. She has a bad habit of howling when she's mad. She also has a very low tolerance for her snake tongue, nicknamed Mr. Hiss by her friends. Other than that, Felicity is a joy to be around and she enjoys hanging with her friends. 'Physical Description' Felicity has an athletic build, brown fur, and black hair. She usually has her hair streaked with different colors. She has silvery purple eyes, fangs, sharp claws, and her ears have two piercings in them. She also has a belly button ring and a treble clef birthmark above her right eye. Origin of Species With Felicity being the daughter of the Chimera, she shares many characteristics. In Greek mythology, the chimera was a fire breathing monster with the body of a lion, snake's head for a tail, and a goat head protruding from the spine. 'Relationships' Family Felicity lives with her mother, Kenaii, her father, Lupine, and her older brother, Leon in a two story house that reminds you of a scary haunted house complete with the creaky, tinted windows. Her big brother is very protective of her. Her parents own a resteraunt called 'In the Night' , where Felcity sometimes sings for entertaiment for the Ghouls. Leon plays the guitar while she sings. Felicity's full name is Felicity Cresenda Lupus. Friends Felicity considers Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, and Operetta to be her best friends. She is also friends with Lelouch CaBara, Griff Griffeon, Charyll Rainfulle, and Jevel Rainfulle. She considers Howleen to be a good friend as well, and she often looks after her. 'Pet' Felicity's pet is a three headed German Shepard named Cerberus after the Greek guardian of the underworld. It is also stated that Felicity's father doesn't approve of his name. 'Romance' Felicity isn't flirtatious like Clawdeen but she is very shy when it comes around boys that she likes. She doesn't have anyone that she likes in particular but she used to like Clawd Wolf before him and Draculaura started dating. She may like Jevel Rainfulle, though it is not confirmed. 'Clothing' Felicity DotD.png|Felicity's DotD outfit Felicity and Howleen Campus Stroll.PNG|Felicity and Howleen Campus Stroll Basic Felicity wears a 'LMTO' (Laughing My Tail Off) band half shirt that stops just above her belly button showing her violet purple belly button ring. She wears a purple and white mini skirt with a white skull design. Her hair is long and jet black with violet streaks through it. Dawn of the Dance Her hair is cut short in the front with long and wavy curls in the back. The front is dyed golden. She wears a short dress that stops above her thighs with black and gold striped leggings. She also has a golden silk scarf and some golden high heels. Gloom Beach Scream Uniform Dead Tired Felicity wears her straigtened hair in two pig tails and she has a black and white sleeping mask that has black skulls on it. She wears a slightly tattered black and orange tank top with a black paw print on the center of it. She wears orange and black pajama pants with black tiger stripes on the legs. She also has orange fuzzy, monster slippers. Day at the Maul School Clubs School's Out School Clubs Campus Stroll Felicity's hair is in a lime green curly afro and the front is black and purple streaked. She wears a lime green turtle neck top with one sleeve short and the other sleeve long. She wears a black skirt that stops below her breasts. Freak to the Beat Felicity's theme is Soul. Skull Shores Blame it on the Ghouls Felicity pays a tribute to her favorite artist and the king of pop, Micheal Jackson. Her outfit is similar to the suit that he wears in Smooth Criminal She wears a white suit with a white tie and a light blue vest. She also wears a white hat and her hair is cut short and is dark green blended with light blue. Her pants are made for which they show her light blue socks and tap dancing shoes. Felicity's Birthday Bash (Similar to Sweet 1600) Coming Soon. Rave from the Grave TBA Quotes ''"We'll do it all my wayyyy!" -Felicity singing I can't wait to be King. "I dislike cats." - Felicity to Clawdeen, when Toralei walks past them. "She's just a little special that's all!" -Felicity to Leon, when he talks about Charyll. Other *Felicity's doll would have Clawdeen's headmold *Felicity's tongue is smililar to the Chimera's snake tail since Felicity doesn't have a tail. *She's best friends with Clawdeen and Howleen. *Her last name , Lupus, is from the Latin word for wolves, Lupine. Category:Original Characters Category:Chimera Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology